In dreams and love, there are no impossibilities
by maekida
Summary: He saved her, and he was her hero. As he was, is, and always will be. And he will continue to save her, for the sake of a love that will never be. Paire. This isn't a summary, more like a teaser. Full summary inside. Read and review.
1. Prologue

These damned high heels.

Here she was, running for her life, and all Claire could think about was how hard it was to gain speed in her new shoes. She hadn't even needed new heels when she bought them – she did it idly, just to kill some time – and now they were costing her more than the $250 she paid for them. They might just cost her life.

There were dark men following her. They wore masks and carried rifles, but their gear looked professional – and expensive. They worked for her father. For Nathan.

Run. Run. Dodge. Swerve. Run. Dodge. Dodge.

Her location was less than ideal – the streets were crowded with people carrying pointy umbrellas. Every time she tried to move faster than a jog, someone crashed into her. One man waved his umbrella like a spear upon being almost knocked to the ground, jabbing it in her face angrily. She dodged that too.

"Son of a –"

Four men, dressed in black, emerged ominously from a pub directly in front of her. They strolled towards her almost cockily, rolling their shoulders as if to say, 'We've got you now, Bennet.' With no other option, she swerved into a very posh lobby open on her right. Bad idea.

The building was a complete dead end. The only door was at the far end of the room, and it was an elevator. Looking back, Claire probably shouldn't have leaped into it.

1st floor, 2nd floor, 3rd floor, 4th floor. Claire counted them off as the elevator rose, clicking her heels on the marble bottom. Then – jolt – the elevator came to a sudden halt at the 8th floor. 7th floor, 6th floor, 5th floor, 4th floor... the 'men in black' were tampering with the elevator, and bringing her down to her doom.

At the 2nd floor, there was a noise from above the escape hatch in the roof of the elevator. Claire looked up – and smiled.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Sorry it's dreadfully short, but this is just a preview. The upcoming chapters will be a lot longer, I swear.**

**Reviews mean a lot to me, but if you could sugar coat any criticism you may have to make, I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Lots of love,**

**ObsessiveAsAlways.**


	2. Chapter 1

At the 2nd floor, there was a noise from above the escape hatch, in the roof of the elevator. Claire looked up – and smiled.

At her uncle's crooked grin.

"Miss me?" he snickered, then: "Can't you go five minutes without getting into some sort of trouble?"

"Funny," Claire said sarcastically.

Peter leaped lightly down from the elevator shaft, landing with uncanny grace on her right. "Save the cheerleader, save the world," he murmured, wrapping an am tightly around her waist. She grasped his shoulders tightly and rested her head on his chest. He laughed lightly, but stopped abruptly at the sight they now faced, as the doors slid open.

Sandra Bennet was being restrained by one of Danko's men, but she kicked and screamed besides his iron grip. Lyle fought hopelessly by her side. There were seventeen men in total – two held Sandra and Lyle, eleven had guns trained on Peter and Claire and the remaining four were attempting in vain to calm their general audience. 'Mum?' Claire thought, panicking, 'How did she get here? Oh no!'

Claire didn't have to look to imagine exactly the kind of mischievous smile Peter would be wearing at this exact moment. His lips would curl into that crooked grin that she so loved, and his eyes would glint as he tightened his grip around her waist and shot like a bullet into the sky.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Building 26, Washington D.C, about half an hour ago.

Noah Bennet would never, ever, in a million years, forget the expression on Danko's face as Nathan soared away. The jagged hole in the glass window made a perfect frame for the ego-shattering scene Danko beheld.

"Tell me you didn't know about this."

Fortunately for Noah, he was saved the trouble of answering by a call from the main office. It was one of the more superior workers of this section, a woman called Linda. Or was it Brenda?

"Sir, we've got a fix on Petrelli's location,"

Danko's eyes widened. "Senator Petrelli? Already?"

"No, sir, his mother. She's at her mansion in N.Y. Should we send a team to pick her up?"

Noah could almost hear the sinister clanking of Danko's mind as he thought fast.

"No," he said, narrowing his eyes. Then:

"Bennet will do it."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry, I know this one's short and semi-cliffy, but I'm building to something here! Then they'll be longer.**

**See that button? ****Send a Review?**** Press it! It only takes a minute? I spend much longer than that writing this chapter!**


	3. Author's Note

**Well, it's not a new chapter... but I got the four reviews I was looking for, so I just wanted to let you know I'm working on chapter 3, which will be longer this time. Promise! From now on, every four reviews per chapter equals a new chapter. **

**Lots of love,**

**Obsessive As Always**


End file.
